Heartbreaker
by Raven's Crytalized Wings
Summary: Peter really loved his music, no matter what they said, even if it was ‘Girly.’ Post Homecoming (Oneshot)


Peter would swear it wasn't his fault, he would swear to the moon and back, that it wasn't him, but really, it totally was.

Peter loves Queens, he finds the city enduring and beautiful, so he protects it. That, and Ben and Mr. Stark.

He was swinging around, being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man just as he was told to be, when he heard it. A song filled the air, loud and...contagious. The voice singing was rough and raw. Peter tilted his head as he made his way towards the sound.

That was how he was found the next day, hanging in front of a 16 year olds window, as the 2 sang together.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Spider-Man smiled, "You gotta give me that list!"

The 16 year old was skinny and had long black hair. His clothes consisted of black ripped skinny jeans and a Guns 'n Roses shirt. "Oh my god, Spider-Man likes my music! Of course man, I will give you the playlist, give me a second." The boy ran into his room as he wrote down his Spotify playlist. "Some of these songs are a little old, but still really good! Trust me!" He said as he handed Peter the list.

Spider-Man smiled and swung out of view, yelling back, "Thanks man! I appreciate it!" Leaving the 16 year old to rave to his friends that Spider-Man came to visit him.

Peter had hit the hay the second he made it back to his room, leaving the music on the desk so he could listen to it on Saturday.

Peter threw in his headphones as he walked over to STARK Institution, ready to listen to some rock.

When he first heard it, it was Hit Me With Your Best Shot, by Pat Benatar, and found that she was his favorite female rock singer. He also really like Heartbreaker by her as well.

"You're the right kind of dreamer, to release my inner fantasy." Peter muttered under his breath, "The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be;" Peter walked into the compound with a swipe of his card. "You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around with me." He was full out singing now.

"And just what, Mr. Parker, might I ask, are doing?" A regal voice sounded.

Turning on his heels, he came face to face with the one and only, Pepper Pots. "Uh...singing?" Peter's voice shook. "You won't tell Mr. Stark right? He'll think it so stupid. I shouldn't have been singing, I-I'm so sorry! It's just, I really like Pat Benatar, and-"

"Let's stop right there." Pepper raised a finger to her mouth as a smile twitched on her lips. "I won't tell him if you don't tell him you saw me here, I want it to be a surprise. Besides, I like the song you're singing, unlike Tony."

This caused Peter to jump, "Mr. Stark doesn't like Heartbreaker? Why? It's a really good song, and it's Pat Benatar, and she's awesome!"

Pepper laughed at this, "I personally think he just doesn't want to be caught liking a girly song."

"Girly?" Peter squeaked.

Pepper however, didn't answer and just walked away, leaving only a giggle behind her.

"Girly? Really is it girly?" He swirled around to look at the empty room. "B-but, it's so good." Peter looked down at his toes, before straightening up.

With a head held high, he rode down to the lab, slipping his earphones into his pockets. Time to face Mr. Stark. He really hoped Mr. Stark didn't catch him listening to a 'Girly' song, whatever that meant.

Spider-Man, or more like Peter Parker, was bored. Ever since he started swinging around, the crime rate dropped rapidly, leaving him with hours to himself as he patrolled. "Hey Karen, can you play Bad Reputation?"

"Of course I can, is there a version you would like to listen to?" Karen's voice flowed into his suit, she almost sounded insulted he even asked.

"The original please." He said.

And that was how it started, too bad it took a few patrols before he saw what was happening.

"Dude." Ned said to him.

"What? You've been looking weird at me all day, is there something you want to tell me? Are you coming out? Hello, Ned?" Peter poked his friend.

"Dude." Ned repeated himself for the 4th time.

"Ned, what?" Peter poked Ned again a few times.

"He's just in shock, give him a second, he should be fine." MJ called out, her voice and face neutral.

Peter swung his head over to her, sitting across from them on the lunch table. "How do you know? What put him in shock?"

"Dude, that's so cool." Ned continued.

"And he made a full sentence." MJ said sarcastically. "All I did was show him a viral YouTube video." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What video?" Peter prodded.

If MJ could look happy, then she would. She just snorted and pulled out her phone and gave it to him. What he saw will haunt him till the end of his days, he is curtain.

On the phone, Spider-Man was sitting on a rooftop, dancing and singing to Back in Black, before the song changed to Hotel California, then it was Misery Business, and finally Heartbreaker. The songs weren't even the worst part, but his voice was. The video taper was fantastic and you could hear the song in the background and even his voice that was barely a whisper, Peter was sure. Spider-Man did solo riffs with an air guitar and whipped his head around with the beat.

"Dude," Ned said once again.

"Oh my god." Peter said to him.

"I am so sketching this. You guys look hilarious." MJ's smirk couldn't get any wider even if she tried.

And Peter ran out of the building, hoping to any god out there that Mr. Stark and the other Avengers had yet to see the video.

Peter was not lucky, and that was just a fact of life, so of course when he got to Avengers Tower, he bragged right into all the Avengers sitting on the couches in the living room watching the video.

Clint was holding his sides, howling in laughter, with Natasha smiling softly at his sides. Thor didn't know the songs or what, 'Tude of the You' was, but it was still entertaining. Bruce was with Natasha, just smiling softly, and letting out a few chuckles when Spider-Man started bouncing on his heels and kicking out his legs to the beat. Steve was laughing and smiling quietly, a bit confused with the music, but still having fun.

The worst of them all was Mr. Stark, he was on the floor, holding his chest as he belted out laughs. "Oh my god! You got beat by a boy who is singing Heartbreaker and dancing Capsicle!" Tony started to clap his hands wiping away unleashed tears.

"Whatever you say Tony." Steve smiled a little over to Tony.

"Friend Man of the Spiders! You have the most entertaining dancing I have yet to see in this world! Congratulations!" Thor's loud voice carried.

Peter's face went bright red at being caught. Tony, however, was having a ball.

"Peter! What a surprise! I didn't know you had it in you. Singing out in public, such a bad example to the kiddies singing such bad songs with curses. Cap outta have a talk to you about your language!" Tony pulled Peter into a half hug.

"Tony!" The old Captain yelled. "Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled with him.

Tony just laughed all the way down to his lab.

When all the Avenger left, Tony pulled up his playlist and hit play, blaring his music.

"You're the right kind of dreamer, to release my inner fantasy." Tony belted out, "The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be;" Tony danced around his lab to the beat, "You're a heartbreaker Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around with me." He twirled around to find Pepper smiling at him.

"Mr. Stark, are you singing Heartbreaker without Mr. Parker?"

Tony just laughed and kissed her.


End file.
